


you gotta make the spaghetti

by xsjb (zpnn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Bad Eating Habits, F/F, Jess POV, Jess will fight herself, Jess will fight this fuckign freezer, Jess will fight you, Jess will fight your dog, Jessica Deathroe - Freeform, Lila - Freeform, Lila is of age she is just a smol, POV Second Person, Past Child Abuse but might not be obvious unless you're reading between the lines i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpnn/pseuds/xsjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"jess still can't get a fucking break" - some best selling author, probably.</p><p>some jesslila for reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gotta make the spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> give me attention pls

You wake up in the morning in a tangle of limbs and hair, with your little sunshine in your arms and you can't stop the flutter of your heart or the smile that suddenly curls on your face. You breathe in, tail twitching in the open air.

It's a shame you have to do things today, though. You're always a slut for affection.

Your horns manage to thunk off of the headboard with a light ding when you do, eventually, pull yourself up to a sitting position. You freeze for a moment, looking at the most important person in your life, but she's still heavily asleep. Good. You shouldn't be waking Lila up at such an ungodly hour of...

Six in the morning, your alarm clock tells you.

Still ungodly. Especially as the both of you are demons.

You loathe to wake her up in the morning. She looks so... untroubled, and happier, in her sleep. You watch her for a while longer, and absently, you're playing with the edges of Lila's lovely hair.  


You do a lot of things because you can. Set fire to the DDR mat because it said 'toasty'? Yep. Throw a table at some guy who grabbed your ass? Absolutely. Pick up your small girlfriend, throw her over your shoulder, and take her on a spur of the moment date? It was practically a tradition by this point.

So, naturally, cooking for Lila isn't going to be particularly unusual. Especially as, out of the two of you, you are the only one who can actually cook without giving someone food poisoning or burning the kitchen to cinders. Tonight, it'll be spaghetti, and some dessert if you can find it for her.

But right now, Lila is asleep, so you can't do any crazy things in your home. You've also got to get some things sorted before you come back, namely get some work done, so you bend over the bed, the edges of your hair glancing the covers, and you place a warm kiss on her forehead.

You ruffle her hair before getting yourself ready in the quietest way possible, cleaning up and shape shifting to a more humanoid form, for the minute. Though you're moving around silently, as if the slightest sounds could kill a nation, you're still worried Lila might wake up. Lila doesn't seem to stir, though, so you're out in record time, teleporting away once you've walked into a nearby alley so the trail isn't picked up.

~~~

You arrive at the AstaCore production company early enough to see your boss eating his breakfast in the kitchen when you enter. He waves hello from behind his toast, and there are crumbs and his beard and he's a mess.

You say hello anyway, with a bit less enthusiasm, and go to make your drink as you both exchange words that you aren't really paying full attention to. Something about editing and planning the next lot of games to cover.

Editing. Probably the worst aspect of your job, you guess, and even that isn't so bad. You prepare yourself a huge cup of coffee, black with a fuckton of sugar in it, and you're almost tempted to pour a can of monster energy drink into it, but you're not feeling dire enough to kill yourself with caffeine yet.

Your boss finishes his toast and washes his hands just so he can affectionately clap you on the shoulder and get to whatever he was doing. You're not on recording today, at least, so you won't see him for the rest of the time you're here.

He's not that bad, though. Really nice guy. He reminds you of a younger Santa Claus. (But he swears and looks tough, so maybe not the Santa that Lila still believes in.) You duck into your office, squeeze at your stress ball for about two minutes, and then get to work.

Post production takes some doing, but you've already got paper edits ready so it's just a task of deciphering your handwriting and mentally cursing your editing program as you accidentally cut five minutes too far so it looks like you're screaming during one of the quietest moments of the game.

Easy fix.

~~~

Your time in your office flies by pretty quickly after that, but the initial fix ends up taking ten minutes while you remember how to use your brain, and the video's already uploading when you pick up your coat and the clock strikes two. You've missed lunch, but Lila's probably been awake for a few hours by now and this was the plan all along.

You left the studio at two - a half day, considering its New Year's Eve - and go to the nearby supermarket to get in the last minute preparations. You left the mince out to defrost overnight for the meal you're planning to make your small girlfriend, so now you push your trolley through the supermarket, occasionally putting something in the trolley or comparing prices.

Still, you can't help but think about Lila as you go about things. How is she doing? Would she like brown or white pasta? Has she found the sandwich in the fridge or did you not leave enough post it notes?  
You start setting down a few bottles into the trolley, along with extra vegetables (Lila needs them, she eats candy all of the time) and two baguettes (which you'll probably not even eat, but you like doing ninja fights with Lila with them).

You run your hands across the plastic handle of the trolley, and you're about to swing it around to move the other way when your trolley collides with one of the freezers and - fuck, you think you might have broken it a little.

" _Fucking shit bollocks on a gondola piloted by spiky fucking skeletons._ " You hiss to yourself, teeth clenched, without taking a pause for breath but getting increasingly pissed off instead.

Two and a half blocks away precisely, a bin rapidly heats up and explodes, sending trash everywhere. Somewhere, an old woman screams in anger. It is the fifth time today.

You quickly move on to the next isle before anyone notices the dents because you don't have a spare five grand lying about right now nor do you want to go to jail because Lila will not be prepared, or before you explode into a ball of rage. You have to make the spaghetti.

And then you wander into the sweets isle, hoping you didn't look too suspicious. Lila is the bigger sweet tooth out of the both of you, though, so lemon bread and cupcakes are the only things you get from here. Otherwise, you're sorted for the weekend.

~~~

You finally exit the store with your bags. The freezer exploded when you were getting the Lemon Bread scanned and you honestly didn't expect it, so you ended up punching the guy behind you in the line directly in the throat, because he got too close in the moment and everything was a mess and he gurgled like a fucking dead guy and you're extremely fucking embarrassed holy shit.

Long story short you got kicked out of the supermarket after paying and they're pretty sure it was you that exploded part of their shop, but the CCTV got completely wrecked in that aisle from the freezer - including past recordings - and they never could prove it, now.

At least none of them recognized you as that one YouTube Star.

~~~

You teleport home shortly later. Lila isn't around, but she's definitely been awake - the bedroom door is still open and you can see the corner of her nightwear on the floor where it's missed the basket.

And the microwave has mysteriously disappeared, replaced with scorch marks, pieces of machinery, and... snakes? No, noodles, you think.

What the shit.

You start packing away the shopping, though, and you start to take out the sauce pots and vegetables when you notice that the pot noodles are gone, and it clicks.

You hear her behind you before she speaks. A nervous shifting of clothes - if moving a certain way even indicates nervousness - and a small squeak.

You look over your shoulder. Lila is as cute as ever - and appears unharmed, if a bit frazzled, with her usually curly hair even curlier than usual. Her eyes are wide, likely wider now that you're home earlier than expected, and her normally brown skin looks pale in the artificial light of the kitchen. She's wearing one of your jumpers and a pair of shorts that you can only see the bottom of, thanks to the length.

"I-I'm sorry! I tried to make lunch, and..." Lila is also on the verge of tears. You put down the spaghetti and hug her tight, instead.

~~~

You do make Lila's dinner that night, and you steal a few mouthfuls of spaghetti between kisses. You're holding hands and watching some anime that you can't really follow - it's all in Japanese - but you're happy, anyway, and Lila happily chats away to you and talks all about it. It goes over your head for the most part, but you listen the best you can even as the alcohol starts to set in.

And when the countdown hits zero hours later you're both in bed.

"Happy New Year," You whisper, tracing patterns into her hair. Stars and flowers and happy little smiles.

She's asleep. She looks so peaceful, chest rising and falling in time in time with your heartbeat.

She doesn't respond, but you think she shares the same sentiments.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2016 you filthy american <3


End file.
